Punishment Kisses: The Beginning of a Nightmare
by MikotoXDaimonXFortuna
Summary: She is a fortune teller. He is a magician. Both are bloodthirsty demons. And what's worse? Both are attracted to each other. Let all hell break loose.
1. Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

My name is Mikoto Daimon Fortuna. I'm a bandit assassin/fortune teller/ gypsy. I'm fourteen and a half. My birthday hasn't arrive yet so it kinda sucks.

I belong to a family of assassins/ bandits/ killers/ etc etc called Daimon. The family breaks into different clans, familes and power. I am apparently a Daimon Fortuna and they are bandit assassins that steal and kill using entertainment (Gypsy, Music, Dance etc etc). There are other clans that have other agendas and abilities but Daimon Fortunas are one of the most deadly. Pratically second in the Daimon food chain, first being the pure Daimons.

Daimons' came from a demon who mated a human for life, out of love. The demon's name was Daimon (Ironic, right?). The Daimons' had a child that was half demon. When the child had children, they were half demon even though their other parent was a human. Every descendant after that were all half demons. It didn't matter if a demon and a Daimon, a human with a Daimon or both parents were Daimon mated, their offspring's were always half demons. (Confusing, I know..)

The blessing to be a Daimon is that Daimons are loyal to each other and a bond within family never breaks. But the downside is that you have to have contracts with people to live. Everyone has a different number of contracts to have to live. After a certain time though, you don't have to do it anymore. You can't have contracts with those of Daimon blood, only outsiders or your life will be forfeited. You can have a contract with someone who is close to you to quicken the time to end the time limit.

I have to have 4 contracts at one time and the time limit ends at the age of 16, as my grandma foretold. She's a destiny seer. Gotta have one in every family of Daimon.

Some people will freak out at the "Daimon" part of my name so mostly I leave it out when introducing myself.

Most people say I've got the best my family can offer:

My grandpa's wisdom,

My grandma's intuition,

My dad's good looks and strength,

My mom's kindness and loyalty,

My brother's charm and humour,

My sister's mysterious aura.

And it's kinda true.

But there are some things that belong to me….

Flashing speed, catlike grace and agility, as well as deadly accuracy. Three things that put me above my family members. Not to mention sarcasm in the list but what the heck.)

It's not really easy living as part of a feared clan of assassins, especially if you're the youngest. I was always alone. Zanork and Alcia were older and were eligible enough to help Mom and Dad with all the killing work. (Zanork being 5 and Alcia 4 when I was born.) I was always at home with Grandma and Grandpa, since they were half retired, enjoying life as they would always say. Nobody wanted to play with an assassin so I didn't have many friends growing up. The only friends I had were falcons and giant-sized guard dogs.

It was pretty lonely… I didn't know what it was like to have a_ real_ friend.

Until the day I decided to take the Hunter Exam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"You know, imoto….You really should take the Hunter Exam…" I heard my brother, Zanork mused.

I ignored him and continued shuffling the tarot cards. I was sitting cross-legged in front of a short table and I was making a small future for a random person.

Right now, to others, it's all plain white cards with a beautiful design as a back cover. But to me, they have beautiful designs and images imprinted on them. (Most of them were moving like those pictures in Hogwarts in Harry Potter.)

I grinned at one particular card that had a writhing dragon and it was breathing fire at an intruder. Placing the card on the table in front of me, I continued shuffling the cards. "Are you listening to me?" Zanork said in a very annoyed tone.

"Nope." I answered and flick my wrist. The cards flew from my hand and began to float around me.

I tapped a finger to my lips, watching the cards float in a spiral around me. I pondered for awhile and pick out a card with maidens picking flowers from a garden into a various bouquets and placed it on the table.

"Seriously, Mikoto. Can you listen to me for like five minutes? Your dear brother is dying from boredom here…." He whined dramatically and I sighed wearily. Another flick and the tarot cards stacked themselves into a neat pile beside the few cards i had picked out from the stack.

I look up from the table and glared at Zanork, who had draped himself elegantly onto the sofa across me. "Ahh~ Finally, some attention." I rolled my eyes at his statement and groaned. He chuckled and repeated, "Now since you are paying some attention, I want to ask you something. Do you want to take the Hunter Exam?" My ears perk up and my eyes flicked to him curiously. I cocked my head questioningly and waited for him to continue.

His mesmerizing sea-green eyes twinkled when he saw my immediate interest. He leaned forward and gestured towards me. His green earring on his left ear sparkled in the light as he moved. "Mikoto, take the Hunter Exam as I have and you can kill and not be blamed…" He paused for a dramatic effect and continued, "Perhaps, you can have some entertainment than creating some boring cliché future….How about it?"

I grinned at him, "Need you go on? Of course I'm gonna go, Aniki~" I closed my eyes and smiled childishly at him.

"Alright…Let her go." Prince Daimon Fortuna agreed as the both of us suggested to our father. He pat my head and smiled. "Go on…Ging did say go when you're older, and I suppose now is a good time, hmm?" I nodded happily and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Master Meets Student

Chapter 2: Master meets Student

Ging Freecs is my master. We had met by accident actually.

My dad had "accidentally" left me on the streets of a small town nearby WhalesIsland. We went there for a small shopping vacation, as my dad had put it. He wanted me to know how it was like to suffer as a street rat. My dad prefers to let all his children have a taste of all types of lifestyles people have to live. He left me there for 6 months to strengthen my street smarts and quick thinking. I was 9 years old.

I was scavenging for food with a small pack of dogs when the butcher had gone out for breakfast and closed the shop. One of the dogs barked to alert me and we sneaked in. I grabbed some meat and stuffed it into a bag I carried around for storage. When we managed to get out, we heard shuffling noises and made a run for it. We had gone to fish market and did the same thing. The mongers didn't even notice a thing.

We escaped into the woods and into our own territory. Our home was a small clearing with a waterfall and a few makeshift beds. On some of the beds lies a few of our pack members. A stag with great antlers lay beside the waterfall. A large bear rumbled drowsily nearby. I snapped my fingers at the fireplace we had and a fire began to grow into a good sized fire to cook our food.

The dogs bark happily and jumped and played with each other. A falcon swooped down and landed on my shoulder. I grinned at it and fed it a piece of bacon. The noise of the animals chatter was comforting as I cooked our lunch. Suddenly, I felt emptiness towards my right. I look up abruptly at the animals. They didn't notice a thing but I wasn't so sure. I shifted my gaze slowly towards the emptiness and knew something was wrong. It was human shaped and I growled.

"Who goes there? Don't think for a minute you could fool me." I commanded at the trees and a small shuffling was heard. The animals perk up immediately then relaxed a bit. I ignored them and continued glaring at the trees.

Then, a man stepped out of the shadows. I cocked my head at him, and the falcon on my shoulder mirrored me. Both of us watched him intently and his face breaks into a smile.

"That's cute."

I blinked and blushed a bit. "Huh?"

He smiled wider. "The way you and the falcon tilt your heads at the same time…It's really cute..."

I blinked again. "Oh…" The falcon flapped its wings and cawed softly. I turn my head to look at it in the eye and I knew what it was saying.

_Trust him._

"Are you sure? I whispered at it and it ruffled its feathers in response. 'If you say so..." I muttered under my breath.

I looked back at the man. "Who are you and how and why did you come here?" He blinked at me and answered good-naturedly, "My name is Ging Freecs and I just stumbled you guys upon accident… The townspeople were complaining about missing stocks so I was looking for the thief…" He tilted his head at the bag of food and grins, "Guess I found who it was."

I stepped back into a defensive pose and growled. "Touch a single hair of my comrades and you'll regret it." He watched me for awhile with an unreadable expression. Then he said something that stunned me, "How about I be your master?" I didn't move.

"What?" He grins and repeated, "How about. I. Be your master?" I swallowed and ask suspiciously, "Why?" He shrugged, "Animals react well with good hunters." He stated simply, like it was obvious. I watch him. He's interesting, all right. And he is really strong, I can tell… Maybe. I nodded. "Okay." He smiles and walks towards the stag. I watched him and winced. The stag was the most aggressive member of our pack. But, to my utter surprise, it remains calm even as Ging sat beside and lay against it. I blinked at him and he smiled. "Animals react well to good hunters."

"Concentrate, Mikoto." Ging ordered. "You must learn to control your aura." I growled under my breath. Ging was making me shape my aura to allow me to shape shift. He somehow figured out I was a Specialist since he started training me. He had used Water Divination on me three days after I knew how to use Nen. And, truthfully, it's kinda fun having someone who cared.

But, I still think he's weird. He keeps bragging about this game he made with his friends and he wanted me to give some ideas and I did. I told him that he should put cards in it because cards are fun. He thought about it and he told me to think up some cards for him so he can put it in.

I'm still working on it but he's training me now.

And it is NOT fun.

At all.

"Try again." He stated so calmly that I begin to relax.

"Feel the aura around. Summon it to your bidding." I closed my eyes and concentrate.

"Make it make you strong." I felt power surging to my limbs. I continued closing my eyes.

"That's it…Now, picture the animal in your mind and tell the aura what to do." I sighed and a picture of a small red fox appeared. Slowly, I felt my body changed. My fingers suddenly felt long and curved, and even though I didn't look at it I knew it was turning black. I felt my mouth and nose joined and form into a box-like shape and my sense of smell grew sharper and scents of all kinds hit me in the face. I could smell the dogs sweat, the deer's fear, the bear's amusement, and of course Ging's own smell. I felt fur sprouting out of my skin and how I felt like scratching it. I felt my ears move upwards and turn into little pyramids on the top of my head.

I tried to gasp but what I heard was a soft yip.

I opened my eyes and blinked. Wait…When did Ging grow so big? I look up and squinted and saw Ging's proud face. "There you go. A cute little fox." I felt so happy that I didn't realized I had a tail until it started to wag. I turn around and stare at it in disbelief. A fluffy bottlebrush tail wave at me and I gave a happy yip. I ran in a circle and sat on my rump. "Okay, okay, you've had your fun.. Now try to change back." I huffed a complaint.

"Now." I rolled my eyes and grumbled a few growls and grunts. He chuckled as I closed my eyes and concentrate.

A few tries later and some panicking, I finally change back to my human form. And at the moment I changed back, I blacked out.

Ging's P.O.V (at that time)

I watch the little girl that I had made a student sleep. I watch her soft smile that twitch, no doubt she was really happy about her latest achievement. I sighed happily and watch the sun set. This girl must have got something that makes people feel comfortable around her. I grinned and lied down next to her. I bet she will be a good mentor and friend to Gon. I guarantee it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Exam

Chapter 3: The Exam

I yawned sleepily and stretch my arms. A group of young boys kept staring at me but I pointedly ignored them. They aren't fit for the exam. Athletic body, yes, but they don't have the stamina.

I folded my hands behind my head and frown. Why are there so many people lining up for one crummy ship? Yeesh.

What, do all of them plan to be taking the Hunter exam? I rolled my eyes.

Seriously these people.

I yawned again and groaned. Stupid Aniki. Damn drama king pushed me off my bed and started yelling me to get the earliest ship to DolleHarbor in ZabanCity where the Hunter Exam is held.

Well, mostly.

But, he said he got tips from a friend of his that it will be held there this year. I look up at the sky and gave it a content smile. I love the scent of the sea breeze.

I wonder about this "friend" Aniki had get tips about. Aniki don't have much friends, really, since we're bandit assassins.

But we are quite close with the Zoldyck family so that should count as something. He and Illumi hang out together most of the time…killing. How very boring. It's like a routine for them. Eat, kill, kill, sleep, kill, kill, ambush, eat, sleep, kill, sleep….Yikes. I shudder.

But I grinned a bit when a familiar face popped in my mind.

Killua Zoldyck.

The one and only person I could play with when I was younger. We didn't visit the Zoldycks for about two years now. I'm three years older than Killua-kun so I was probably a bore for him.

I grinned wider. I suppose after the exam I could drop by KukurooMountain and show the Hunter License to him. Man, would he be jealous!

The queue towards the ship grew shorter by the minute. I cocked my head to the side and watch the guy writing off the names of the passengers. Apparently he had two big bad-ass looking bodyguards beside him.

He had black hair and a short cropped beard. A small scar slashed across his left eye. He's quite handsome…For a thirty-something year old.

I snickered and went back into the line. He's probably the captain of the ship, the way he sits and the way he asked for the names tells me everything.

It's finally my turn. The captain watched me for a second and smiled politely. "Name?"

I stifled a yawn. "Mikoto Fortuna."

He nodded and scribbled it down. One of his men gestured towards the plank propped against the ship. With my hands still behind my head, I cocked my head at it. "That's a really thin plank." I mused out loud. "Then, don't get on the ship, coward." The burly men said gruffly and his other partner on his side started chuckling. I gave them a bored look. They were still chuckling to themselves when I look away. "Well, then. I don't like it this way…Maybe I should just…" I faltered and jumped up towards the side of the ship and ran across the side upwards. Jumping once more, I landed on the board of the ship.

"Do it like this." I continued and glanced back at the bodyguards. They just stare at me with their mouths hanging open. In the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the captain smirked. I grinned and gave them a casual wave. "See ya~" And hopped of onto the deck.

I looked up and scanned around the deck. There were many people sitting around in groups. I sniffed in disdain. None of them have talents for the Hunter Exam.

Idiots. Do they have a death wish or something?

A particular man with bulging arms of muscle and tattoos lining every bare skin he has on his body stood up and walked towards me. "Hey, kid. Fancy feet there, eh?" I didn't even bother to look at him. He growled and said even louder. "Hey, bitch! Ya hear me, eh?! I'm talking to you so respect your elders!"

He stood directly in front of me. "You want me to squish you into a pulp, huh?" He continued with a little more seductiveness, which I find terribly disgusting and annoying. "Or should I get you to purr?"

I look up at him, unamused. "Get out of my way, hobo." I stated simply.

A vein pooped out from his head and he shouted at me, "You arrogant little…!" I stopped his punch with a hand. The deck immediately grew silent.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me." I glared at him and I felt my eyes turn into a swirl of colors. Red anger, yellow bloodlust and dark green annoyance. I watch his face that have been full of anger and cockiness turn into an expression of fear and I thought I heard him whimpered a little.

He tried pulling back his hand but I dig my fingers into his hand. Blood trickled from his hands and fell onto the deck. He winced in pain.

"Oh, oh? Has the big ol' lion turn into a wittle wittle pussy?" I said mockingly and pouted. He nodded and shook from fear. "Please…..I'm so sorry, miss….Forgive me…Just don't break my arm….Please…" He whimpered and I smirked. "No way. The fun has just started." I dug my finger even deeper and the small trickle of blood turn into a steady flow of red. He bit his lips in pain and his face grew red.

I grinned and threw him to the other side of the deck with a small swing of my arm. He rolled there and started wailing in pain. His friends began to rush across to him and started to ask him the most obvious question imaginable. "Are you hurt?"

I rolled my eyes and look down at my bloodied hand. "Hmm…His blood is disgusting. Can't believe I actually cared to let him live." I looked up and all the cowards were all huddled up and moving away from me. I rolled my eyes again and huffed.

"Great. Nice first impression, Mikoto." I said and with a flick of my wrist the blood turn into fireworks and my hand became clean. Folding my hands behind my head, I stated out loud, not caring if anyone knows or not.

"I'm going to take a nap."


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Yeah, yeah…. I know it kinda sucks cuz my inspiration just tap me on da shoulder. Now it had kick my ass and I shall delight you darling readers with a lil more story, yeah?**

Chapter 4: The Reunion

I sat beside the small porthole over looking the ocean. The morning mist is still hovering over the water, giving it a mysterious feel, like a giant creature will surface slowly and kill us all.

If I let it.

And I don't plan getting eaten anytime soon. I grin and peeked at the sky. I wonder how Ging-san is doing. That old guy delights me. (If you were thinking it weird, shame on you.)

It was his idea of persuading Papa to let me go for the Hunter exam when I'm fifteen. But, I kind of cheated since my birthday isn't here yet.

Heh. My birthday is in December so what the heck.

He said I should keep an eye on his son during the exam, and he said I would be friends with him, close friends even. I wasn't so sure about it, since not many people will get excited making friends with a bandit assassin but Ging was positive. He said if his son was anything like him, he would accept me immediately.

So yeah, he was sure that his son would take the exam when he's twelve.

I smiled under my breath. If he was Ging's son, he would definitely be a great Hunter. And I'll make sure nothing harms him.

After all, I'm a Daimon. And we take family bonds seriously. Ging is like my second dad. So I will definitely protect the boy.

No matter what.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Stepping out and onto the deck, I saw a few men dragging a sack and flinging it off the ship. I spotted dried blood under it but forgot about it almost immediately because I saw the captain standing nearby with his arms crossed and an annoyed face was plastered over his face. I snickered and walked over.

Putting my arms behind my head, I grinned, "Enjoying a funeral, cap'n?" His eyes slid towards me and the tip of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Your temper cost a man's life and an extra issue."

I shrugged innocently, "I didn't know he was so weak. If he wanted to take the Hunter exam then he should've been more versatile and mind his mouth." Looking away, I snickered, "Shame he can't take the exam next year. Serves him right though."

The captain laughed and said, matter-of-factly, "You're a scary one, ya know that, girl?"

I smiled playfully, "I'm Mikoto." He nodded. "I know. Knew you're a exceptional." He stretched his hand out to me and smiled. "I'm Captain Doyle. Just call me Doyle." I shook his hand and smiled childishly. "Mmh!"

We separated our hands and he watch me thoughtfully. I cocked my head at him and his face break into a smile. "Say, Mikoto. Do you want a take a test to get yourself ready for the exam?" I looked upwards thoughtfully and replied in a bored voice, "Hmm, alright. Since this entire ship doesn't have anyone strong enough to play with. I guess it's okay." He gave me a hesitant smile and gestured for me to follow him. "Come on then. Let's go."

He led me to another side of the ship and opened a door and gestured me inside. "In you go." I stopped in front of the room.

"It's dark." I stated simply, refusing to take another step.

He smirked at me, "Afraid?" I smirked back, "No."

Looking back into the pitch black room, my face softened, "I like the dark, it feels like home." I heard him muttered under his breath, something like a "Then, I guess you wouldn't want to go home anymore after this."

Looking back at him, I gave him a curious look. "Watchu say?" He shook his head and smiled, "Oh nothing. Just talking to myself." He pushed me a little. "Well then, Mikoto. Go on in. All you gotta do is to turn on the light at the back of the room… Well, then." He tipped his hat at me. "Good luck, kiddo." He shut the door and I stayed where I was.

"Sure, no biggie. Just waltz into the back of the room and flip on the light. It's not like there would be any danger or anything." I rolled my eyes, snorting sarcastically. Sighing, I blink my eyes a few times so they can get adjusted to the dark.

I growled. Usually I can see perfectly in the dark by now, given to the "training sessions" of my family, but this is just weird. I blinked once more.

Nope, this place is as black as the ebony eyes of my sister. I frowned.

A trick, ay? I chuffed darkly, "Amateurs." They aren't the only with tricks up their sleeves.

Opening my palm and letting it face upwards, I conjured up a small lasting firework that sparked and crackled softly in a muffled sound. Lifting it higher, I squinted. The light touched only the floor. There wasn't anything. No furniture. No booby traps as far as I'm concern. I sniffed the air.

It stinked of fish in here. Suddenly, I picked up a scent. A bloodthirsty scent. I immediately waved my head and put out the firework.

I felt my eyes turn gold as the demon in me had been awoken. I growled softly. I felt it crawling out of its forsaken hellhole and licking its canines. Biting my lip, I used sheer will to push it back into its cage. It let out a bloodcurdling scream and tried to push it's way out.

I gritted my teeth and shot across the room. I felt a movement to my right but I ignored it. Slamming hand first into the room's wall, I found the light and flipped it on.

What I saw next was something I almost killed from annoyance.

"Dust?" What the bloody hell are you doing here?" My cousin shrugged and raised his hands in the air in surrender, "Whatever you do, don't shoot."

The door opened and Doyle's head popped through. "Well, that was fast." I frowned at him. "The hell?"

Doyle scratched his head sheepishly and grinned, "Well, I had Dust to test the examiners for years now so…."

I rolled my eyes.

Dust is actually a Daimon. But not a Daimon Fortuna. He belongs to another family called Daimon Xeltia. They are the only Daimons that enjoy peace, even though they need to kill a lot once in a while to stop the bloodthirst every Daimon has. The Xeltias are closely related to the Fortunas so we get along quite well. Well, most of us. Dust is the most annoying of all the Xeltias. Even his parents thought so.

But that's not the point.

The point is how the heck in good Mother of all Daimons did he get a **_job_**? I mean, this guy is so annoying, he can drive a cute llama into a mad serial killer. I'm not exaggerating.

Dust made a slight gesture with his finger, asking me to keep quiet and he will explain everything. He grinned at Doyle. "Can you give us a moment?" Doyle looked confused but relented. We waited till the door was closed and the presence behind the door disappeared to the other side of the ship.

Folding my arms, I huffed, "Hell, Dust. You could have told me before." I tilted my head in an arrogant way, keeping my eyes locked into his. "Did Zanork know?"

He shook his head and gave me an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Mikoto. But I didn't know you would take the Hunter exam. They paid me to scare the living daylights out of the wannabe examinees." He tilted his head and smiled softly. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to kill me."

I softened my expression. Dust changed a lot since I last saw him. Definitely a sweeter person than he was before. I dropped my hands to my side and chuckled. "I see. Are you going to take the exam, too?" He nodded, "Yeah, I thought I should since it's so boring back at home."

I nodded. "Alright." Resting my hands behind my head, I gave him a boyish grin. "Allies, then?"

He returned the smile, "Of course, Bond of family," Dust faltered.

"Bound by loyalty." I picked up his sentence, reciting the ancient verse of the Daimon. We both laughed knowingly and walked out of the room.

This is just getting more and more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5: Kiriko

Chapter Five: Kiriko

"Captain, the harbor is in view!" "Right!" The sounds of the crew members shouting woke me up. Yawning and showing my canines, I groaned as I stretched like a cat. Ugh, remind me not to sleep on the floor ever again. I heard a snore beside me and I glanced at the sound. Dust was still sleeping like a pig.

I bit down a giggle as I got up. I don't plan on sticking around with Dust, in case I needed to shape shift to move swifter or something. I walked out quickly, with footsteps so soft, even ultrasound can't detect me.

Perks of being a bandit assassin.

Stepping onto the deck, I looked around and sniffed the air. The smoke of cigar and industrial buildings were faint so it means we were a few miles away. I snorted and shook my head, getting rid of the stench.

Looking around I saw Doyle talking to a crew member. I smiled softly.

Sneaking of would be easier than I thought. Walking quickly to the edge of the ship, I masked my presence with raw magic until I was almost invisible, just a shadow on the edge.

Grinning like a mad gremlin, I dived into the water, mid-shifting into a swordfish.

Slicing through the water like a hawk in the wind, I swam through the water at the speed of a bullet. I reached the harbor in minutes.

Morphing back to myself, I grin at myself. I was dry as paper in the sun. I look around, realizing that no one had felt my presence. Good, since I haven't lifted the fabricated veil of invisibility on me. Shifting into a falcon, I soar upwards and clack my beak in pure joy. It's been so long since I had been chain shape shifting, and I love the feeling of switching bodies. Pure joy, I'm telling you.

But shape shifting has it's risks as well. Too much chain shape shifting and you might be stuck in mid change from weariness and end up like an ugly parrot or a mutated fish.

I cocked my head this way and that, searching for a big tree Onee-chan said where the Kiriko lived. I had done a small errand job for their kind before so I knew their habits.

Cute little things they are.

Spotting a gigantic tree from a distance, I blinked my joy. Swerving towards it, I flew at it swiftly.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

I stepped onto the grass infront of what looked like a broken down piece of ruin. Looking around, I sniffed the air. Their scent smells different from the Kiriko I had helped but what the heck. Probably a different tribe of Kiriko.

I waited patiently for someone to appear but apparently no one welcomed me. I sighed wearily and scratched my ear. My earrings made a soft bell-like tinkling and I felt my mouth twitch upwards. A small shift in the trees betrayed their presence.

Running up the trees in blinding speed, I landed delicately infront of the entire family of the Kirikos. Looking at them haughtily under my nose, I gave them an arrogant grin, "Yo."

The smallest of them attacked me swiftly but I step to the side, grabbing its paw(?) and making it stop dead in its tracks. I pushed it's finger bone and it suppress a small whine. I slid my eyes toward it.

"That was rude and reckless, my dear. But I can't blame you." I shrugged and smiled gently. "I know the pain of being the youngest sister. Trust me. The youngest just have to impress the elders, no? Or else you'll be labeled as a weakling."

I shook my head as the Kiriko calm down and the hackles of the others settle. "Don't worry. I won't harm her, or any one of you, for that matter." Letting the Kiriko go, I lowered my eyes in humility, "I beg your forgiveness for my behavior but I need to take the hunter exam. I hope you can take me to there." I waited solemnly for their response.

"Are you Zanork's sister?" The largest one asked and I nodded, still not meeting their eyes.

"He told us that he had a younger sister that would take the exam at this time of year." Said the wife of the Kiriko, her tail flicking. She nodded, as if making up a decision. "But we need you to demonstrate your power." Waving at her children, she said slowly, "Capture either one of them before noon and we will take you there." Her children were already out of sight by the time she finished talking.

So was I.

Stepping into the shadows, I slowly morphed into a wolf. Flicking my tail, I grin my wolfish grin. I love being a wolf, the power, stamina and heighten senses makes it an ideal hunter. And for some reason, I feel stronger and more cunning as a wolf. Closing my mouth, I sniffed the air. The scent of the Kiriko were nearby.

Good. I prowled stealthily towards the scent, in search of the two Kiriko.

I recognized the younger sister's one easily and grin. They didn't part separate ways. Their loss.

Slowly, I tried to lower magic on them, to make them drowsy so it would be easier to capture them like wild prey, but they suddenly disappear altogether.

I blinked and braced myself instantly for the hit.

The swing of the Kiriko was strong enough to make me morph back into human mid flight from the strike. Wincing at the blow, I back flipped and landed on all fours.

The moment I touched the ground, the brother was above me, ready for a kick right at my face.

Crossing my arms in front of me to protect myself from the kick, I braced for the hit as he strike. I grunted at the blow, and wrapped my fingers on his ankles instantly. He blinked in surprise. "What the…" He began but I already started to swing him to the direction behind me, hitting the sister like a baseball with a bat.

Clutching the brother with my right hand, I morphed it into a great gnarled hand with black claws that were as big as kitchen knifes. I dug into his leg and he howled.

As if on cue, the sister burst out of the bushes with jaws open wide as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. I step away slightly as she attacked me with giant claws, missing only centimeters from my face. My eyes gleamed as fear surfaced in her eyes.

Touching her forehead gently with my free hand, she immediately stopped moving as I surged an electric shock through her, enough to make her freeze. I grinned at her. "Gotcha~"

Two people emerged from the shadows and I immediately swerved my attention to them.

It was the Kiriko parents.

The woman smile gently at me, "You know, that was the exact same technique Zanork used on both of us, except the fact he couldn't shape shift or didn't have sharp senses."

I grinned childishly, "I make do for my small size. I don't have his mad strength though." They laughed as I let go of their children. Squatting down in front of brother Kiriko, I touch the wound gently I had made on his ankle after the claws. He flinched and I drew back hastily, "Sorry bout that," I laughed nervously, "Will fix right in a jiffy." Morphing my demonic claws back to normal, I hovered it above his wound with a few centimeters, "Try not to scream, okay?" He winced a bit but he nodded. I muttered a small healing spell Alcia had taught me and the wound healed and closed sluggishly. Finally only a small red welt can be seen, covered by his thick yellow fur. I groaned a bit and fell on my bottom. "Well then, that took a lot of energy." Watching the Kiriko's concerned looks, I smiled encouragingly, "I'll be fine."

The female Kiriko pat my head and gave me a feral grin. "My son will take you to the examination point. Be careful during the exam." I nodded my thanks and look towards the younger male and smiled. "When do you want to leave?" He watched me silently and finally said, "In a few minutes."


	6. Chapter 6: Ruthless

Chapter Six: Ruthless

I blinked at the small room. The Kiriko had told me to stay put in this tiny place. I nodded at him and gave him a big smile of thanks, which made him blush a little and he wished me good luck on the exam. He closed the door softly behind me after I stepped in.

I frown at the room. "I hate tight spaces…" I growled under my breath and fought to stay calm.

Yeah, a world-class bandit assassin from a revered clan of half demons that is afraid of big birds and small spaces.

Huh, talk about fearsome.

Suddenly, the room shuddered and I felt it moving downwards. A lift, eh? I really wanna meet the architect of this building. Secret basements and all, right?

The room came to a sudden halt and the door opened into an overly large room, probably to store all of us hunter wannabes. A green bean-shaped head guy came over and hand me a badge with the number 7 on it. I blinked at him and manage a small, "Oh?" He smiled at me politely, "It's your badge number, miss."

I took it and smile widely at him, reading his mind for his name, "Thank you, Beans." He blinked in surprise but recovered quickly and walked away. I look around the room but there were only six other people and they show no promise of being hunters, even though they found the examination place easily. I sniff in disdain.

I guess I have to wait for some time. I groan and walk to a big, long pipe that was running along the walls. At least I get to have a nap.

"Hey! Get up, you bitch!" I heard a voice booming beside me. I groaned and opened one eye into a slit. "Whatyouwant?" I grumbled and looked at the figure standing above me, blocking the light. I closed my eyes and shifted into a more comfortable posture and grumbled, "Leave. If you still want your sorry life still intact."

Apparently, the damn person was persistent and pushed me off the pipe in one big shove, shouting at the top of his voice. "Get up, you lazy bitch! I want to avenge my cousin!" I blinked open my eyes lazily, with my face still on the cool ground, I groaned, "And to think, I get to have a break from this…Ugh."

I was ignoring him entirely and I guess he was pissed or something. Why should I care? I'm the one who is supposed to be mad here.

Who woke me up from my hibernation? This idiot.

And who is angry? This idiot.

Life isn't fair at all.

He grabbed my collar and lifted me off my feet with one hand, shouting bloody curses in my face. I look him down arrogantly below my nose and I saw a vein popped out of his ugly head. "Should I be scared of you?" I asked him and another vein popped. I smirked inwardly.

What a loser.

I gave him a bored look as he shouted at me, "You killed my cousin right before the exam started, you little brat! I'm going to make sure you wish you were never born!"

"I'm not interested." I stated simply and the air around him cracked. I sniffed in disdain, "Your **_cousin_**, as you have said, is a useless fool who isn't suited to take the hunter exam. I did him a favor in freeing him from the monstrosities of the hunter exam." I watched him as the words sink in like venom and smirked. "Get the hell off me….Fool." I said simply and he tightened his grip on my collar and spat at my face.

I look up thoughtfully at the spit and sighed, "Seriously…I hate dealing with this type of people. But…" I shrugged and glowered at him, "You spit on my face….Can't say I'll let you go though…" My eyes turn reddish gold as I felt the raw power of Daimon magic swirl around me. He gasped but he didn't let go but instead tightened his grip even more. I grabbed his big hairy arm with both hands and mercilessly fling him head first into the wall. His grip loosens and his hand fell.

Blood flowed down his arm like a sticky red river. One side of my mouth lifted in a twisted, demonic sneer. Wiping away the offending spit on my forehead with my sleeve, I grinned demoniacally, "Perhaps, your subordinates will learn to have manners in the coming future… Say, no spitting on little girl faces…" I slid my eyes towards them, "Am I right?"

The thug's followers took a step back at my glare. With my back facing them, I tilted my head at them and my sneer visible to all. "I suppose you will leave now?"

I walked towards the dead thug and removed his badge. I studied the bloodied badge.

Number 40.

I wiped the bloody surface with my long right sleeve and it was clean as brand new. Stepping sideways, I lifted the badge with my point finger and middle finger like a card at the shivering men. I grinned savagely and commanded, "Take back your badges to the green man and get the hell out of here." I flicked my hand and the thug at the front caught it and they ran back to Beans to return the badges.

I watch them intently as they shuffled out of the room as they kept apologizing and bowing to me. I continued watching them until they left. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to turn back to my usual fiery emerald colour.

I sighed wearily and turn towards the dead thing. I sniffed and raised my palm towards it. Suddenly, the body broke into fireworks but it faded away quickly. I tutted my disgust. "Not even a decent firework. I have no idea why I killed him."

Suddenly, I felt an offending presence at me. Tilting my head upwards at the bloodthirsty aura, I blinked and saw a man. His golden eyes locked into mine and I felt my blood stirred.

He was wearing clothes like a joker you usually see on poker cards. One side of his cheek had a symbol of a star and the other was a teardrop. His red hair was geld backwards, reminding me of a ruthless fire. His shirt had suit symbols and he was shuffling his playing cards, watching me intently. He was at my far right and only my head was facing him but I felt his hunger for blood.

I blinked at him questioningly but he didn't react. I closed my eyes and smiled childishly at him. Turning away from him, I walked to another cleaner place to sleep. All that "avenging" craziness drained me.

Hisoka's P.O.V

I watch as the girl walked towards another place and sat down with her back pressed against the wall. She rested her head against the wall and sighed deeply. I tilted my head, and just when I was about to walk towards her, a voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, but due to some complications, I would have to change your badge number." I looked towards the voice, wanting to kill whoever that wanted to stop me from walking towards my little play toy, when I saw a small green-head man and nodded reluctantly. Well, this person should be important. I couldn't kill him, no matter what.

Removing my badge, #48, I gave it to him and he exchanged it for#44. "Thank you for your time." With that he walked away, taking and switching badges.

I look back towards the girl and wanted to walk to her. But, a small instinct made me stand put. I watch her and realized that even though she was asleep, she was well alert. I couldn't walk towards her without risking her fighting me.

Not that I was afraid of her. I licked my lips. No, I would let the poor thing rest. I would play with her later. I chuckled darkly and walked towards another place to sit.

Hmm, I should make a card pyramid.

**(I know Hisoka is a bit of OOC, so forgive me….*huddles to a corner to avoid tomatoes* )**


	7. Chapter 7: Guardian

Chapter Seven: Guardian

_Footsteps ring around me. Rain washed my tears as I howled in painful sorrow. Blue shone everywhere. I hear someone call my name. _

_They kept begging for my forgiveness. I couldn't hear them._

_No. _

_I didn't want to hear them. _

_A heart wrenching wail escaped my throat and a cold wind wrapped itself around me. A dead body laid before me, but I didn't know who it was. _

_All I know is that I love them so much that when they died, I almost committed suicide. Another howl and crystals shattered around me, falling into my eyes, my hair, my sore, beaten body. _

_Another scream escaped me when suddenly warm arms surround me, calming me into silence. My eyes were temporarily blind but I could felt the warmth of my savoir, making me hold on to what sanity that was left within me. A hand stroked my hair and a kiss form between my eyes._

_"Don't worry, hush. I'll protect you. Even if you can't remember who I am or if I forget you, I'll protect you whenever I lay my eyes on you again." The voice soothed me and I closed my eyes, sinking deep into darkness._

XXXxxxxxXXXXX

I snapped open my eyes and blinked. Weird. I swear I had a dream. But I can't remember. Oh well, no use pondering.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Ugh, sleeping while sitting down can give you such a pain in the ass. Literally. Rubbing my sore back,

I squinted at my surroundings and groaned. The numbers have increased but they were mostly useless idiots with no shot at being a hunter. I don't think there will be any entertaining toys to play with.

I stretched my arms above my head and scratched the back of my head. This is getting ridiculous. I wonder if Ging-sensei's son is here yet.

Hmm. I sniff the air but I couldn't get a familiar scent. I shook my head to get rid of the smells. What am I thinking? Gon doesn't even live with Ging. Their scents could be worlds apart.

I tried to stand up but my legs kept shaking like I was in an earthquake. I cursed under my breath.

Shit. My legs are a bit of crippled after the fight with Chimera Ants when I was a kid. At this rate, my legs won't be able to work for at least a day or so. I bit my lip.

_Suck it up, Mikoto! If you can't be a Hunter, you'll get pissed by both Daimon Fortunas' and Ging!_ I scolded myself inwardly. I shake my legs and tried to stand still. Slowly the spasms began to fade, but they were replaced by numb prickly pain. I smirked painfully. At least I won't be sacrificing my legs anytime soon.

Suddenly, a flash of white caught my attention. I lifted my head at it but it was gone. I narrowed my eyes. It can't be… I shook my head.

If Killua was here, he would have a lot to explain. I snorted. As if Kikyo was going to let him out of her sights and Illumi…I shuddered. Illumi wouldn't allow Killua to even follow a butterfly outside of the Testing Gates. And Silva trusts Killua as far as he can throw him.

I think. I don't think I should judge anyway. Not my family.

I shook my head to get rid of the fogginess like a dog shaking water off its head. I took my hand away from the wall and walked in a small circle. Well, my legs are back to normal again. I sighed.

Suddenly, a fat man with a potato nose came towards me.

"Hi there! I'm Tonpa! What's yours?" I blinked at him.

There was something sinister about this guy but I couldn't tell what. I accepted the drink he handed to me and the moment his finger touch mine, I knew immediately that he had poisoned the drink and that he was the infamous Rookie Crusher that Zanork told me about. I smirked inwardly, this guy have no idea how much Zanork hates him.

I smiled sweetly at him and opened the can. "My name is Mikoto Daimon Fortuna." I tone down my voice only for him to hear and he blinked in surprise. I saw a tad bit of terror in his eyes but he recovered quickly.

He grinned at me and lifted his can, "Here, let us toast to a new acquaintance!" I clank my can to his and downed the laxative till the can was drained. I sighed in happiness as the poison seeped into my body. Nothing like some poison to get the blood pumping. Hmph, times like this I am actually grateful of being a trained assassin.

I handed him the empty can, "Tonpa-san~ Can you be a dear and throw this for me?" He blinked and took the can.

I smirked and took a step closer to him and he froze. I leaned forwards and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, and one small warning. I know who you are, Rookie Crusher. If you dare mess with me…Well, I'll make sure you get a taste of what hell feels like, hmm?" I heard him gulped and his scent change to a more fearful one. I step back and walked away from him, my eyes still on him. I waved and laughed, "See ya~"

XXxxXX

I walk away from the Rookie Crusher. I seriously doubt that he would want to mess with me again. If he did, then he deserves a flaming applause for all I care. Messing with two Daimons is a serious death wish, as far as I'm concern.

I sniffed the air and before I knew it, a smell as familiar to me as my own pillow hit me full blast. I open my eyes wider in surprise. It really can't be.

I've got the scent of both Killua and Illumi.

I turn around wildly. First things first, I need to find Illumi to make sure he isn't here to do something crazy, like massacre the entire hunter wannabe body. The scent leads me to a weird guy with needles poking out at every angle of his head and body.

If I hadn't known Illumi better, I would have stomp off in frustration. I walked up towards the needle man and look right into his eyes. He watches me without emotion and a deep dark bloodthirsty aura washed over me, suddenly I couldn't move.

I suddenly felt my eyes turn ghost white and every limb and muscle in me froze. I couldn't move, couldn't talk and frankly, almost couldn't breathe. I tried gasping in for air but my mouth wouldn't work. My heartbeats were so fast they could have won a competition against a flying bullet. I choked and my breaths came in short harsh gasps like I was breathing ice. I tried to scream from the trance but nothing came form my frozen insides.

The man lifted a hand slowly up towards my forehead.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head. _Don't touch me! Stay away!_

This couldn't be Illumi. This sick person isn't the Illumi Zoldyck that I loved.

He wouldn't harm the Daimon Fortunas. We are allies, friends, even. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't betray family. Right?

When his hand was within centimeters to my forehead and I was almost sure I was about to pass out, a hand rested on my shoulder, pulling me back and away from the man to considerable distance.

I moved mechanically backwards by the force and was knocked out of the trance but my eyes remain white and my limbs aren't listening to me to get the bloody hell out of there.

"Yare, yare~ I thought you don't kill for fun…Hmm? Or do you suddenly crave for young blood?" I heard a strong hypnotic voice asked smoothly. I felt my heart beat slower at his calming voice.

Clack, clack, clack.

The man moved his gaze towards my savior.

"It's *clack* none. *crick* of. *crack* your. *clack* business.*click* Hisoka."

The warmth from the hand slowly began to move from my shoulders towards my muscles, unlocking them from their frozen state. I felt my eyes turn slowly to emerald and I blinked them, ensuring my emotions were in place and not stuck in that fearful state.

My lungs heaved as they took in as much as air they can get. I breathe so fast and deep that I almost puked out yesterday's lunch. I cursed under my breath for jumping into conclusions.

This man could not have been Illumi.

The hand was still on my shoulder, protective yet unnerving. I felt uncomfortable under the man's touch but I let it be since he had, apparently, saved me. That means I owe him a favor. Not that I like going around getting myself in debts and favors.

Even as I was trying to recover from my episode, I knew in my hard the stupid ugly truth, big and ruthless as a black hole.

I can't run from facts.

This man is Illumi Zoldyck. His scent is too strong, too potent of Illumi. No one can imitate scents to this extent.

So that can only mean one thing.

Illumi had forsaken me. He wanted to kill me. And I will never forgive him. Screw it if he was Zanork's best friend.

I'm going to kill him.

I looked down at the floor, my hair shadowing my eyes and I said softly, "Sorry, mister. I must have recognized the wrong person." I felt the surprised gazes of the two men on me but I couldn't be bothered. I gritted my teeth.

"But still, please do watch your back though. You never know when a bloodthirsty demon comes prowling in the dark, seeking your blood. I don't see how it might forgive your ill treatment." I felt his indifference and smirked dangerously.

Like I was going to go back on my word, he wanted to kill me. I would just be returning the favor.

I tilted my head towards my "savior" and glance up at him, "Hisoka…Right? Well, I owe you a favor, Hisoka. Feel free to contact me when you need my help. But for now…"

I lifted his hand off my shoulder gently. "I must excuse myself." I gave him a small bow of my head and walked away quickly.

Before any of them could hear my icy heart break.

Illumi's P.O.V

I watch as Mikoto walks away from me. Without warning, I glared at Hisoka but he was watching her with and intense gaze. Somehow, it annoys me deeply. Pushing the nervous feelings away, I grunted and his eyes slid towards me.

"You *crack* really *click* shouldn't *clack* have *crick* butt *chink* in." I scolded and he smirked at me. "I won't allow you to hurt her. She's my new toy." I cursed inwardly.

Mikoto hates me now, I'm sure, after I had released my Nen on her to get her away from me. I didn't want her to expose my presence.

But, if Hisoka wants to kill her, I would have to let her know, even though I would risk her changing into her demon form, it always happens when she has too much hate and anger. Daimons are always loyal to family and as well to very close allies. And Mikoto is no exception. Her loyalty to the Zoldycks is so strong that she would do anything for them, even if it means risking her life. But, I felt that my bond to her has been torn away.

I felt my heart twist.

_Sorry, Mikoto. But I can't let Killua know that I'm here. Even if it means making you hate me. _

But no matter how much I apologized in my heart, I can never form it out in my mouth for her to hear.

**(URGH….I can't make Illumi more uncaring and indifferent…fluff, fluff, fluff! GRAHH! It's like Mikoto is a Mary-Sue….*whacks head into a wall* Sorry people, if you are annoyed at the Illumi OOCness. I beg your forgiveness…*bows ninety degrees*)**


End file.
